KOBT Behind enemy lines
by Lonewolf- KOBT and Brony
Summary: When Lonewolf gains a new squad in the Knights of the blocky table army and unknowingly goes into enemy territory.
1. Ch1 Nightmare

.K.O.B.T. Behind enemy lines.

Ch. 1 The nightmare.

Hey this story is going to be a revealing story so it will be confusing until the story line is revealed. also I don't hate the cult of shadows... but they are kind of taking the whole war to far. Its pretty hard to get so many ppl. in one server all at once.

Lonewolf walked into a room. "How did I get here?" lonewolf asked himself puzzled. He looked around the room and then at the floor. There was a pool of blood on the ground. A drop of blood fell into the pool of blood. Lonewolf looked up and let out a long Dramatic scream . The entire team from .K.O.B.T. chained to the ceiling. They screamed for him to join them and chains pulled him up to the ceiling. Hands started ripping his flesh off. Lonewolf awoke with a gasp and hit his head on the ceiling."Damit, I need to stop eating the food from the café in town." He whispered to himself. He had gone to the café to celebrate his new squad of troops that he would take into battle. He shouldn't have gotten the cooked creeper thought.


	2. ch2 Light amongst the shdows

.K.O.B.T. Behind enemy lines.

Ch.2 Squad name- light amongst the shadows

Lonewolf Walked up to Striker and a commander who's name escapes me. "Hey Striker where's my squad?" Striker looked at Lonewolf with an angry look on his face. "You need to wait Lone. A city fell to the shadow cult and we are desperately trying to take it back." Striker said through clenched teeth. Lonewolf was shocked. How could the .K.O.B.T. lose a city and how did this effect him. "Well I still want my troops Striker!" Lonewolf said in an agitated voice. "Fine. They are over my the gate." Lonewolf walked over to the gate to see what his troops looked like. A smile formed on his face when he saw the troops. They were the rare Dark troops that the knights had. They were like him, not bad not good but great at archer and sword fighting. "Well,well, well, I see I have the finest troops we could get." said Lonewolf. The troops were indeed like him. They were made out of darkness but inside they were good people. The best part was they were great with magic. Also they Cult of shadows couldn't use there magic on them which meant they would have to fight them with weapons but it also meant we cant use magic on them either. But thankfully its only the top cult members cant be hurt by magic. The lower troops are our play toys so to speak. Lonewolf went back over to striker and asked him were he was assigned to go. "Well lone, you and your troops need to go to the fang canyon to see if you can get to a camp of our troops that have failed to send us word of the cults movement." Lonewolf nodded and mounted his horse. The rest of his troops got on there horses to. There were 20 dark knights that were under lonewolfs command. As they were leaving the fort a solider from strikers light division snickered. "Ha look at those dark knights go they are so weak and don't deserve to be on the lights side!" Lonewolf stopped his Horse and walked calmly over to the soldier. With out warning Lonewolf punched the trooper in his face with his iron gauntlets. Blood rushed out of his nose and the soldier looked up with horror. A silence wiped over the fort. "If you ever talk about my troops in that way I will break your legs!" Lonewolf said in a low threating voice. He mounted onto his horse and road out to get to his troops. when he cought up to them he told them that they are his troops and he wont let anyone offend them without him giving them his thoughts. The troops felt a great respect for lonewolf now that he stood up for them, the other teams might think that darkness troops cant be good but they know he knows they are good. They were troop 5... Name. Light amongst the shadows.


	3. Ch3 Canyon Ambush

.K.O.B.T. Behind enemy lines

Ch: 3 Ambush

Hey got a new ch up. 3 in one day.. yesh. Im working on making my story's longer. So here is ch 3 im waiting to do ch 6 because i want reviews.

After four hours of traveling to his destination Lonewolf and his troops arrived at Fang canyon. "Sir." Said lonewolfs second in command."Want shall we do now?" lonewolf looked around. Everything seemed clear to him. Unfortunately for him and his troops he didn't see a lone figure standing on a ledge above them. Another figure cam up next to him. "Sir. The traps are set, the knights wont realize it until its to late." "Good, good. We wait till they get close to the trap till we attack." Said Spark. "These puny knights cant possibly beat lord herobrine." Back at lonewolfs group Lonewolf was settled with his decision. "We move on, it is still day." "Yes commander." Said the trooper as he walked of to his horse. So the group moved on and started approaching the end of the canyon. Lonewolf looked down and shouted out"Stop!" All the troops stopped. Lonewolf got off his horse and bent down. he pulled on a long line of string. "Wha.." was all that left his mouth when a explosion blew up 4 of his troops and flung the rest to the ground. "Ambush!" Screamed one of the knights as an arrow hit him in the head. 20 demon's Rushed out to fight the weakened knights. "Stand your ground! Swords ready!" Shouted lonewolf in a panicked voice. He had never seen any type of fight style like this. The first wave Came hard and fast and dozens of arrows hit there shields. 1 knight and 3 demons died. 15 knights left. Up on another ledge Spark was laughing lightly."Ah how they fight so bravly. No matter send in the ghast!" 10 ghast came over the canyon. Lonewolf looked up and yelled"Retreat!" All the remaining knights mounted their horse and followed lonewolf out of the canyon. "What? No! They were suppost to stand and fight!" Screamed Spark. " Um sir?" Said a demon. "What!?" shouted Spark. "Well sir that is lonewolf.. he wont stand and fight he is well.. a coward sir."Said the demon in a scared voice. "A coward? No he is smarter than those other knights we fought. He killed 3 of us.. no he dosnt stand and fight he tries to survive." Spark shouted into the distance where lonewolf and his knights were fleeing. "You are only making the pain last longer!" His face fell though when he realized that the knights had ran past his trap and were now in herobrine territory. "Oh FUCK" Off in a castle in the neather herobrine looked up from his throne and said" So... lonewolf made it past my highest commander.. Spark better not fail me again. Dosent he know that this is lonewolf? The ender knight and friend of striker? they are the ones that put me back in this place (He starts shouting now" And if he gets here than He actually has a chance of killing me!" (He calms down) "But Spark wont fail. not again, for if he does than it will be his power that falls! (Back at the knights fort) "Sir!" yelled a scout at striker. "I saw lonewolf get ambushed at the canyon. He got past it!" Strikers face fell. "But if he made it then.. he is on his own."


End file.
